


My Control

by occean_eyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occean_eyes/pseuds/occean_eyes
Summary: “The princess tried her best to make out a location as to where she was but the immense smoke was swarming the area by the second. Allura tried to stop and breath and for a second she thought it worked. The sound of the flames died down and she was alone with her thoughts, but they were soon interrupted by a familiar voice.”





	My Control

This wasn’t the first time Allura had a nightmare late at night, in fact the two paladins both had woken up to nightmares on a regular; but none being this severe. 

One would think these wicked dreams occur on a day of frenetic battles, but ironically they came through on the days where everything was beginning to feel like normal. The paladins had a well earned day to themselves after gaining 75% of the galaxy to join the coalition.

Shiro and Allura took the free day to spend by themselves, something as a couple they were never blessed to do. Allura enjoyed every second of it, and for a brisk moment everything felt like normal.

Only, for a brisk moment.

The two leaders slept in Allura’s room, her enormous round bed was able to fit everyone on the ship but instead it was filled with two warm bodies. 

Shiro had noticed Allura shifting in her sleep, while concern was swelling in his head he knew how much the princess needed sleep. So by moving his arm tighter around her to spread more of his warmth to her, he dozed back off into a peaceful slumber.

Flames. Everywhere.

The sound of the inferno engulfing Allura’s surroundings was making it unbearable to breath, let alone see. 

The princess tried her best to make out a location as to where she was but the immense smoke was swarming the area by the second. Allura tried to stop and breath and for a second she thought it worked. The sound of the flames died down and she was alone with her thoughts, but they were soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Allura.. Help me!” The man screamed sending chills through Allura’s body.

The princess shifted her head quickly in the direction of the voice to see a well known figure limping through the smoke. 

“F-Father? Is that you?” Allura called out shielding her eyes from the smoke to see better as the silhouette of the man became more clear. 

“Allura, help me!” Alfor shouted louder this time being dragged back by the flames.

“FATHER!” Allura shrieked already in action to run until she noticed her limbs being frozen in place. She looked down in disturbance and fear to see what was holding her back but it was nothing, there was no force holding her there.

“I can’t move.” Allura gritted through her teeth as warm tears filled up the corner of her eyes, causing her vision to blur even more. 

The sight of her father howling to her in pain sent fury through her bones, with every bit of strength she had the princess pulled against the force but to no prevail.

“I CAN’T MOVE!” Allura screamed as hot tears were flowing down her face now, feeling as if the world was dragging her down into the ground.

“No.. No!” The princess hissed through her teeth as she watched her father sink into the flames with a betrayed and saddened expression.

Suddenly she was able to move.

“FATHER, WAIT!” Allura screeched her hand reaching out until the flames disappeared, her dark room replacing her settings.

The mice tumbled off the bet squeaking in reply to the sudden movement while Shiro sat up startled to the loud scream looking over to see a frozen Allura staring at the wall. The look in her eyes terrified him, he wasn’t staring at Allura; it was like something was haunted her body.

“Allura?” Shiro muttered watching as the princess began to tremble, her breathing become sloppy and rasped. 

“Allura, what’s wrong? Allura?” The black paladin repeated with concern cleary written in his face but the princess couldn’t hear his questions, rather the echoing of her father’s pleads to save him.

‘Allura, help me!’

“I.. I couldn’t save him.” The princess whispered, her hand covering her severed lips while strands of tears slid down her freckled cheeks. 

“Save him.. Save who?” Shiro questioned leaning down next to her allowing the princess to finally notice his presence. 

“My father.. I watched him die.” Allura croaked as she turned her head to face his own, fresh tears wadding up in her once hopeful eyes again. The crack in her voice sent dread through Shiro’s corpse as he looked down to her.

“I-I lost him…I lost him again…” The princess whispered before collapsing into Shiro’s side, he quickly offered his hand wrapping it tightly around her own frail one as she sobbed into her free hand.

The mice slowly began crawling back up her sheets, staring at the two distressed paladins with concern. Shiro looked to the small creatures before looking back to Allura in her miserable state. Her long elvish like ears were folded downwards and her small dark face had a red puffiness to it, sending more guilt down his spine.

“I got you princess.” The Black Paladin whispered into her ear as he gripped onto her hand tightly letting his thumb roam in circles across the back of her soft hand.

There was nothing better for him to say. He wished he could just tell her ‘It was just a dream.’ or ‘It’s not real.’ but he couldn’t because he’s been in her shoes as well. It’s more than just a dream and he knew it, trying to deny the fact would only make her feel worse.

“Your father may not be here, but he would be very proud of you Allura.” Shiro muttered softly as he rubbed her back slowly to sooth her which seemed to be scarcely helping as she let out a quiet sniffle while rubbing her face.

“You made the right decision by destroying his AI System, and now you are basically leading the Voltron Coalition, even being a Paladin of Voltron.” Shiro continued looking down to her with gentle eyes and began running his fingers through her long silver hair.

“You not only continued his legacy but made it stronger than it ever has been. Your father may not be with you right now, but I know somewhere he’s watching you and is unbelievably proud of you.” The paladin explained softly while lifting his hand under her chin to face her drooped face to his own.

“Never forget that Allura, you truly are the Heart of Voltron.” Shiro said meaning every word with a sympathetic smile.

The princess felt a spark of warmth in her heart, giving him a small smile as her face cradled in his hand as she closed her eyes taking more controlled breaths.

“Thank you Shiro.” The princess managed to whisper as he returned the smile and placed a warm kiss on her forehead before becoming her to lay back down next to him.

“Of course my princess.” Shiro said moving the loose hairs from Allura’s face while she snuggled up against his warm chest letting out a tranquil sigh.

“What did I do to deserve you Takashi Shirogane?” Allura muttered closing her eyes softly.

The sound of his real name sent butterflies to his stomach as he wrapped his arms around her moving her closer against him and smiled against her silky hair.

“Everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Shallura one-shot since I haven’t made one in forever, finally going to make some more chapter stories very soon! This was completely inspired by @breezycheezyart on Tumblr, a lot of quotes used from her recent Shallura fan art so go check it out! Thank you and enjoy ♡


End file.
